User talk:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl/@comment-4544974-20121013153317
Here it is! My heart stopped in my chest. Rose Hathaway, my daughter, was on our doorstep after being incarcerated in one of the States’ most secure prisons and was pointing a gun at my face. “..How the hell did you get out?” I demanded. She smiled coldly before slamming her weapon to the side of my head, knocking me to the ground. “I have my ways, Juliet,” she snarled. She proceeded into the house, closing the door behind her and locking it. “After I was thrown in prison, I was able to seduce one of the security guards. Human men are unbelievably pathetic, lusting for the nearest gorgeous woman they see. I killed him as soon as he lost his usefulness to me. I went into hiding and have been following you and Stefan ever since. My first assignment from the Alchemists was to kill you, and I’m here to finish the job.” Before I could do anything, Stefan lunged for her. The two were a blur as the fought, entangled in their dance. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, intending to incapacitate Rose by stabbing her in the back when all of a sudden, I heard a gunshot ring out. I rushed back into the hallway to find Stefan on the floor, blood oozing out of his chest. Rose was still holding the gun, a smirk on her face. She dropped her weapon before walking out of the house, and I knelt by my husband, pulling him into my arms. “Stefan, Stefan!” I cried. “Hold on, you’ll be okay. Just let me pull the bullet out, and you can drink from me.” I reached for his chest, and my heart sank when it hit me. Rose had shot him in the heart. Tears stung in my eyes and poured down my face as I began to sob. My husband’s eyes opened and he smiled warmly at me. “Juliet,” he murmured. “I love you. I will always love you.” He reached up and wiped a tear with his thumb. I was sobbing so hard that I could barely speak. I kissed him hard, my tears falling on his face as my body shook uncontrollably. When I finally broke the kiss, I looked down upon him. He had gone still, and he was paler than he usually was. No, no, no, no, no. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t be dead, not now—not after everything we’d been through together! “NO!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. I held my husband’s lifeless form close to me as I cried inconsolably. Had we really had our last conversation, shared our last kiss? Had we really made love for the last time? Those thoughts only made me cry harder as I clung to him. I don’t know how long I cried, but it could have been hours. After my sobs had slowed to shudders, I mopped my eyes with the back of my hand when I saw the gun in the corner of my eye. I reached for it and aimed it at my temple. I closed my eyes as one last tear leaked down my face. “I love you,” I said, and pulled the trigger. All went still. ''Andrew '' I’d always believed that my family would find its happy ending: Juliet with Stefan, and me with Calla. I now knew how wrong I was. There was no such thing as a happy ending. I had learned my lesson when I lost Calla, and I prayed that Juliet would never experience the agony I’d felt when she died. That all changed when my cell phone rang. “Hello? This is Andrew Cole,” I said. “Mr. Cole, we’ve found two bodies,” the person on the other end informed me. “We have identified one as Stefan Winchester, and we believe the other one may be Juliet Hathaway Winchester. We need you to come down to the morgue and identify this body. Thank you.” The line went dead, and I dropped my phone. Juliet could ''not ''be dead; my daughter couldn’t be dead. We were just beginning to mend our relationship! I quickly headed outside to my car and sped to the morgue. Tears were burning in my eyes and I let them fall down my face. As much as I didn’t want to admit it, there was a possibility that Juliet was dead. Just like her mother. Just like everyone else I cared about. ''No, Andrew. Don’t think like that, ''I chided myself. ''This may all be one huge mistake. Juliet may still be alive and well. ''However, with every passing moment, my sense of dread was growing. It could very well be my daughter. When I finally arrived and was escorted my one of the officials into the morgue, my heart was hammering in my chest as I faced the body that was covered with the sheet. They pulled back the sheet, and my heart stopped as I began to sob brokenly. Through my tears, I managed to nod. “It’s her,” I sobbed. “It’s Juliet.” My daughter lay on the stretcher; she was pale, and there were dry tear-tracks on her face. I’d never seen her look so at peace before except when she was with Stefan. They pulled the sheet back and I stormed out of the room and into the hallways of the hospital. I slid down against the wall, trying to regain myself, but I just couldn’t. Juliet was gone forever, and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. Both she and her husband were gone. My grief was overwhelming, and it completely engulfed me as I cried. The next few weeks after that were a blur. I learned from the coroner that Stefan had been murdered, and Juliet killed herself not long after he died. They showed me the photo of their bodies; they were both resting in each other’s arms, and I almost broke down all over again. The following week, Juliet and Stefan’s funerals were held as one, big ceremony, and they were laid to rest next to each other. The entire town attended their funeral; Dimitri Astafyev was there as well. I spent the next few years trying to numb the pain of Juliet’s death, but I managed to find love again when I met a beautiful vampire named Haley Moore. After a century of being together, we were wed and spent the rest of forever together. ''Juliet '' I opened my eyes to find myself in a ballroom. The doors in the back were wide open, a bright white light emerging from the outside. I was clad in a simple, white dress and Stefan was in the same clothes he had worn when I had last held him in my arms; there was no sign that he had been shot. “Stefan?” I asked. “Juliet,” he said, a smile on his face. I drew near to him, and he pulled me into his arms. “Where are we?” I pressed. “The afterlife,” my husband answered. “Are you ready to go on with me?” I met his eyes, and a single tear ran down my face. I pressed my lips to his, and he greatly intensified the kiss. All of my memories with him came flooding back to me: our first encounter at the ball, our first dance, first kiss, the first time we made love, his proposal, our wedding day, our vow renewal…it all came back to me. He pulled me intimately close to him as I threw my arms around him. We kissed for several long moments before pulling apart. “God, I love you, Juliet,” he said breathlessly. “I love you too,” I said. It saddened me that this would be the last kiss we would ever share before we found peace, but at the same time, I felt whole. Stefan and I were together again, and would remain together even in death. We kissed again before entwining our fingers and walking into the light. Then, we found peace.